Problem: Simplify the expression. $(2k-6)(4k+2)$
First distribute the ${2k-6}$ onto the ${4k}$ and ${2}$ $ = {4k}({2k-6}) + {2}({2k-6})$ Then distribute the ${4k}.$ $ = ({4k} \times {2k}) + ({4k} \times {-6}) + {2}({2k-6})$ $ = 8k^{2} - 24k + {2}({2k-6})$ Then distribute the ${2}$ $ = 8k^{2} - 24k + ({2} \times {2k}) + ({2} \times {-6})$ $ = 8k^{2} - 24k + 4k - 12$ Finally, combine the $x$ terms. $ = 8k^{2} - 20k - 12$